1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specially designed pool stick shaft for playing pool and billiard table games providing better shooting control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pool and billiard tables involve games in which a stick is used by a person to propel a round ball about a flat table. Victory in the various games goes to the person most skilled in controlling the direction, speed and spin given to a ball upon being hit by the stick.
The typical pool stick is a four foot long circular stick. From about midway along the length of the stick, the stick is circular in cross-section and tapers toward a tip which is used to strike a ball. This half of the stick is referred to as the slide portion. From about the midway point in the opposite direction the stick is referred to as the grip portion and has a relatively constant circular cross-section and provides a gripping surface. To strike a ball with the stick typically employs both hands. A first hand is placed back from the ball to be hit in line with the direction the ball is to be sent. This hand forms a guide for the stick. The tapered slide portion of the stick is placed to slide in a V formed between the thumb and index finger. The second hand grips the grip portion on the stick and is used to control the point and also the direction and speed with which the stick strikes the ball.
Many efforts have been made to improve the grip portion to allow better control. Many efforts have been made to the tapered portion for a similar reason to affect the ease and predictability in which the tapered portion moves through the first hand. Many of these efforts have been directed to the finish applied to the pool stick.
Better control translates to better play.